Boarding Month
by angels.02.music
Summary: iCarly gang goes to Melanie’s fancy boarding school in Beverly Hills and stays there for a month. Lets just they that it's a totally new experience for them ; . Carly/OC .. Melanie/OC .. Seddie! I do not own iCarly.
1. Prologue

**This is actually the very frist Fanfic I have ever written… that I actually have a story line. Well other than Asher's and my story on our joint account.**

**I hope you enjoy it! And I swear this story is much better than the summary.**

**Prologue**

**Wednesday

* * *

**

Carly was sitting at her couch flipping through some channels, looking for something good to watch when Freddie entered her apartment.

"Hey." Freddie said as he entered and sat down beside Carly.

"Hey." She said casually, not really looking up from the TV.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked nonchalantly.

Carly smirked, _of course he would be wondering…_ "She's packing for her annul one month trip." Carly watched Freddie's reaction change with amusement.

It started with confusion, understanding, sadness, and then back to its cool passive demeanor. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Freddie said casually.

Carly smirked at him knowingly. She turned back to the TV and started to watch 5 minutes from random channels.

They just sat there doing nothing, watching TV, for about 30 minutes. Usually, from that time period Freddie would be trying to be smooth and try to 'woo' Carly. But Freddie's old puppy-dog crush on her FINALLY faded. But Carly knew better than that. It didn't fade. It was replaced. But she doubts he is aware of it.

* * *

"Hey guys." Sam said as she stepped out of the elevator. Freddie's head immediately snapped out at her first word. Carly chuckled, she doubt that he was even aware of his sudden reflex reactions when Sam is around.

"How was packing?" Carly asked as she looked over her shoulder at her best friend.

"Eh." Sam said with a shrug as she plopped down on wide expanse in between Carly and Freddie on the couch.

"Where do you even go?" Freddie asked curiously. Carly, who also didn't know this bit of information, looked at her blonde best friend.

"Melanie's boarding school." Sam said simply as she took the remote from Carly's hands and scanned the TV listings, until she landed on MTV.

"Oooh. Tell 'hi' to her from me." Carly said grinning.

Freddie just looked up to the ceiling and blushed a little. He still hasn't gone over the embarrassment of seeing Sam and Melanie together at the same time for the first time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Freddie walked down the mall with a huge grin on his face, Sam just said that he was too smart for her to be able to fool and that he was right. _

_In other words he was in a good mood._

_He was passing by the food court when he sees a familiar brunette head._

"_Carly." Freddie called out._

_Carly's head turned and she gave him an amused smile and waved. "Hey Freddie."_

"_What are you doing here?" Freddie asked as he looked up at the menu of the store she was standing in front off._

"_Oh we were just getting some fries and then go for some shopping." Carly smirked as she looked forward, as though waiting for someone._

"_We?" Freddie asked her. She just smirked and looked ahead._

"_Hey Freddie!"_

"_Dork."_

_Freddie slowly turned his head to the side with his eyes shut tight. He slowly opened them to see Sam and Melanie standing there holding a large container of fries._

"_I… I… But… You… What?... She… No… twin… what?!" Freddie stuttered as he stared at the twins incredulously._

"_Freddie I'm sure you've met Melanie." Carly smirked as she raised a hand, motioning at Melanie._

_Sam just stood there, rock solid and emotionless._

"_Well we better get going. Bye Freddie." Carly said as she looked at her watch and ushered the twins out of the food court._

"_I…what?... But… Sam… And… Dance…" Freddie still stuttered._

"_Bye Freddie." Melanie said as she gave him an amused wave. She, Carly and Sam left the food court. Freddie just stood there, stuttering._

"_But… Sam… Kiss… Dance… Who?!"_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of why I'm here." Sam said as she sat up a little straighter. Carly raised an eyebrow at her questioningly while Freddie just plain looked at her. "Melanie asked offered if you guys wanted to go with me. You know, stay at the boarding school for a month."

**Yeah, that's the prologue. I dunno why I just ended it there. But just for facts Carly and Freddie agreed after talking to their respective guardians/parents and such.**

**Hoep you like the beginning! :D There is so much more in store for you guys ;) trust me. I'm halfway done with the story line.**

**Reviews :)**


	2. Unexpected

**Okay, so in this story Sam gets all OCC. But that's a part of the story so I hope you guys don't like get mad at it.

* * *

**

**Unexpected**

**Saturday**

Sam was pacing, dragging her black and white plaid duffel bag and a large luggage bag along with her. Her mom was already waiting in their car.

"Sam what time did you tell them to come? We need to go." Her mom said from the drivers' seat.

"I told them to come at this very moment." Sam said as she went on pacing and yawning at the same time. It was still 7:30 in the morning and she was sleepy. Suddenly she saw Spencer's Volvo pull up beside their driveway. She let out a breath of relief. "Finally!" She said as Carly and Freddie approached her, each carrying their own luggage bags, but was a little smaller than hers.

"Sorry we took so long. Mrs. Benson was a little anxious for Freddie to leave." Carly rolled her eyes and placed her luggage in the car as Sam opened the back.

Freddie just grunted and placed his stuff in after Carly's, Sam's stuff followed. They all got in the car with Carly, Sam in the Middle, and Freddie on the other side.

"How long is the drive?" Carly asked.

"17 hours and 30 minutes. But that's if we don't sleep pr take breaks. So we'll be on the road until like 6 tonight and then we'll leave tomorrow at around 6 and then we'll arrive at around 3 or 4pm there." Sam yawned largely. "trust me, it's a very boring drive. We'll be just driving through interstate 5 for like 90% of the time." Sam yawned once more and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. Carly lightly grinned when Freddie didn't even bother to shake her off.

"That's almost 2 days drive!" Freddie exclaimed, shocked.

"No duh." Sam rolled her eyes sleepily. She wasn't used to waking up at 6.

"Where's Melanie's school anyways?" Carly asked.

"Beverly Hills. She goes to Potere Apice Boarding School." Sam yawned, her eyes drooping a little.

"Ah." Carly said, yawning too.

"You kids go to sleep. I'll wake you up for lunch." Sam's mom said from the front.

Sam nodded lightly as she finally stopped resisting her eyes as they shut close. She was really tired. Carly mumbles an 'okay' before she turned towards the window and slowly fell asleep too. Freddie meanwhile took some time falling asleep. He just looked through the window and watched the scenery pass by. After about 15 minutes of this his early morning seemed to catch up with him as he too fell asleep.

* * *

It was around noon when they stopped at some fast food restaurant. Sam's mom woke them up and they all stepped out of the car and stretched.

"Okay, so you guys have around 30 minutes to go around and stretch before we have to go back to the car." Sam's mom said as they filed out of the fast food restaurant.

The trio all walked around for a while, then decided to go to the store by the gasoline station.

They bought some water, chips, and bubble gum, and candy, for the rest of the trip. Once they got back on the car and started their trip they were bored.

Carly pulled out her pearphone and decided to play with her apps. Sam took out a sketch pad and a pencil and started to sketch on her lap. Freddie just sat there, watching Sam finish out her drawing.

"Whatcha staring at dork?" Sam asked, not looking up.

"Nothing." Freddie muttered as he turned to look out the window.

Sam meanwhile, was appraising her work. She has sketched out a boy and a girl with their back against each other, facing separate ways. She sighed and then signed her name and the date on the corner, then flipped to the next page.

"Wanna play dots?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yeah sure." Freddie mumbled as he turned back to Sam.

* * *

It was around 6 now and the sun was about to sink. Sam and Freddie were way past playing dots and were already at their 3rd page of playing hangman. Carly fell into a nap a while ago.

Sam's mom saw the motel they usually stay in during their trips and parked on a parking space.

They all took their entire luggage up to the front counter. The trio sat on the sofa's there while Sam's mom was checking in.

"It's so weird why we're so tired when we're just sitting on a car." Carly muttered as she stretched.

"I know right." Sam said as she placed her feet up the coffee table.

"Okay, so I have two rooms. Both rooms have two beds. So I'm guessing I'm pairing up with Sam?" Sam's mom said as she approached the trio.

_What? No! It must be Sam and Freddie alone!_ Carly thought frantically. "Uh… no! I… need an adult with me in the room. Because I… uh… have… girl… issues." Carly said frantically.

"Ohh… okay then. Carly you will be in the same room as me and Sam and Freddie you will be on the other room." Sam's mom nodded knowingly.

"Girl issues?" Sam hissed at Carly as they dragged their luggage to the elevators. Carly just grinned at her nervously.

Sam just sighed heavily as they made their way up to their floor.

* * *

"Okay, so we'll be leaving tomorrow at 6. So I you two should be awake by 5 okay? And I am expecting you two to be at their dining area by 5:45." Sam's mom said as she opened the door to hers and Carly's room.

"Okay." I mumbled as I opened the door to Freddie and my room, which is only next door to theirs.

"Okay…" Freddie said as he placed his stuff on the bed farthest from the door.

"I am going to brush my teeth and go to bed." Sam said as she grabbed her bag of toiletries and then headed straight to the bathroom without another word.

"Okay then…" Freddie muttered as he extracted his pajamas from his luggage bag and waited at the foot of his bed.

* * *

Soon Sam opened up the bathroom door and walked towards her bed. She was wearing a midnight blue tank top and light pink short shorts. Freddie's eyes weren't slow to notice this. He eyed Sam's outfit as she jumped to her bed, the movement causing her tank top to ride a little higher up, revealing about an inch of her stomach.

"I…uhm…" Freddie cleared his throat. "I'm going to use the bathroom now." He said as he grabbed his toiletries and his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom, only receiving a grunt as a reply from Sam.

Sam pulled up the sheets and tucked herself in. She willed herself to sleep but somehow not managed to be able to because of the bright lights. She would've switched them off but she was already too tired to get up. The bathroom door opened and Sam opened her eyes just a little bit and she saw Freddie just wearing his pajama bottoms, completely shirtless. Sam's eyes widened momentarily when she eyes his toned stomach and muscled chest and arms. True he wasn't exactly bulky but he was built enough.

Sam licked her lips and watched as Freddie made his way to the light switch.

"What? No nightlight?" Sam chuckled as he was about to turn the lights off.

"Ha ha Sam." Freddie said as he switched of the lights and made his way to his bed.

"Get some sleep dork, we're going to be up really early tomorrow." Sam said as she turned so that she was facing him. He had his head facing her and but the light coming from the windows she could tell that he was grinning.

"Yeah. Night Puckett." He said as he faced to the ceiling.

"Night Benson." Sam muttered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It felt as if she has only been asleep for 10 seconds when her phone started to beep loudly. Sam cursed lightly as she grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 4:45. She groaned and sat up. Freddie was still deep asleep. She chuckled as she took a few minutes of just looking at him, all shirtless, sleeping.

She smiled to herself as she grabbed her outfit for today and headed for the shower. It was 5:08 according to her phone when she stepped out, fully dressed. Freddie was still asleep. She grinned as something came to her mind. She took her still dripping wet hair and squeezed all of the water out just about Freddie's face.

"Aaah!" He shouted as he sat up, wiping his face.

Sam chuckled. "Time to wake up dork. It's 5:10."

Freddie groaned as he walked to his suitcase and grabbed his stuff and headed for the bathroom. Sam rolled her eyes and started to work.

When Freddie stepped out it was already around 5:30 and Sam was only halfway done. He was too tired to notice that Sam was wearing an outfit that she usually would totally refuse to wear.

* * *

Sam finished up at around 5:40 and they decided to head off for the dining area already. They took their bags with them so that they didn't have to return back to their room. They double checked that they didn't leave anything behind and started to make their way to the elevator. Once they arrived at the dining area they saw that Carly and Sam's mom still weren't there so they just picked a table and went to get their food. At around 5:50 Carly and Sam's mom finally arrived. They all had a quick breakfast and soon they were checking out. 6:00 sharp they were already putting their bags in the car. The sun was already rising so Sam took her sunglasses and placed it over her eyes.

"Cute outfit by the way." Carly said as they got in Sam's mom's car. Carly was at the far end, followed by Freddie in the middle and Sam on the other end.

"Thanks." Sam muttered as she played with the hem of her black mini skirt. She was wearing that, a white long sleeved polo shirt, a black vest, and black wedges. Her hair was on its usual half up style and she was wearing a black and white checkered hat. She was also wearing large dark sunglasses and under that she has mascara and eyeliner and some eye shadow on.

Freddie just looked at Sam oddly. He wasn't used to seeing her dress like that, but he would be lying if he said that she didn't look nice in it.

They drove on, the trio, as usual, fell asleep during the morning and was woken up by Sam's mom for lunch. Soon they only had about 3 and a half hours before they arrived at Melanie's school.

* * *

They just entered Beverly Hills and Carly and Freddie's eyes were wide, taking in the scenery. Sam wasn't really that awed because she has been here a couple of times already. True, Beverly Hills was the place to be, the place to live in, and the place where you want to be. It was beautiful, nice, and really the place for the rich and beautiful.

"Here we are. Have a nice time visiting you all." Sam's mom said as they approached the school parking lot.

Carly and Freddie's eyes grew wide. Potere Apice Boarding School was true enough awe inspiring. It was composed of large buildings, mainly the cafeteria, dorms, gym, classrooms, auditoriums, theatres, etc. and there was a large field, with lots of trees and stone tables around it for hanging out, a football field, which is also the track and soccer field and a whole lot more. You could also see that the student parking lot was filled with beautiful and expensive cars, all of them shiny and speedy and… well plain expensive.

Sam, Carly and Freddie took all of their stuff out from the back of the car.

"Wow, Sam this school is amazing." Carly muttered. There were some students by the parking lot who were looking at the trio.

"Yeah." Sam muttered as she looked up, as if looking for someone. Finally she locked eyes with who she was looking for. Standing up the steps of the main entrance was a girl who looked so much like Sam that you would think that you were seeing double. She had a huge smile on her lips as she eyed the trio.

There she was, the one and only, Melanie Puckett.

* * *

**Yeaahh... there's chapter two. So we already got to see a somewhat... change in Sam. Wonder why? Oh Well. We'll see in the future chapters!**

**PS: forgive me for the school name. haha. i couldnt think of anything so i picked random Italian words. Potere meaning power and Apice meaning peak, or summit. SO it like gives the school a sense of power. haha. oh well. i dont even know if it makes sense. I'm not really taking Italian... so i'm clueless. again, forgive me.**

**Reviews make a happy writer :)  
**


	3. More Like Twins

**Okay, so this is just kind of a filler chapter. :). but some of the new characters are introduced here. :)  
**

**More Like Twins**

**Saturday

* * *

**

Melanie grinned at the trio and started to make her way to them. She looked like as though she and Sam had planned on what to wear… then again maybe they did. Melanie was wearing white gladiator sandals and she was wearing a while mini skirt and black, thin, long sleeved sweater, and a white vest.

"Hey Sam!" Melanie said as she approached the trio, hugging her sister.

"Hey Mel." Sam said as she hugged back with a smile on her face.

Carly and Freddie's eyebrows rose a bit at the scene, they were very well informed that Sam hated her twin, but they shrugged it off, piling the questions for later on.

The twins let go of each other and Melanie turned to Carly and Freddie.

"Hey Carly!" said Melanie as she wrapped her arms around Carly.

"Nice to see you again Melanie." Carly smiled as she hugged back.

Then Melanie turned to Freddie. Both of them blushed.

"Hey Freddie." Melanie smiled softly.

"Hey." Freddie gave a short wave.

He still hasn't gone over the embarrassment from when they last met, and Melanie still harbored some feelings toward Freddie, although it was slowly fading and not as strong as before.

Sam rolled her eyes on their exchange, a wall blocking some emotion that she doesn't want to be seen in her eyes.

"C'mon, let's get moving." Sam grumbled.

Melanie laughed as she hooked an arm with her sister.

"Okay, so Sam you know where you're staying, now Carly, you will be staying on the spare room in our dorm with Sam. You'll love my dorm. Oh and I'll introduce you to Alex, you'll love her." Carly nodded, excited. Then, Melanie turned to Freddie, "YOU are not allowed in the girls dorm." Melanie said firmly, receiving giggles from Sam and Carly. "So YOU are staying on the spare room at Aaron's and Josh's room."

Sam's eyes sparked up at the sound of Aaron's name, and Freddie was quick enough to notice it. His eyes narrowed a bit as he nodded at Melanie who was oblivious to what just happened.

"Okay, so first you will just drop your things, and then I'm going to give you three a tour." Melanie said excitedly.

She was so excited that the trio found it hard not to be.

* * *

They approached a tall building and entered it. there was a lounge type as they entered which was full of girls and some boys. There were pool tables, flat screen TV's, sofas, bean bags, and such and each of them were in pastel colors, they immediately recognized this as the dorm room.

They all crossed it with their luggage, some of the girls there smiled and waved at them; some greeted them, already familiar to the iCarly stars.

"It's so weird. It's like everybody knows us." Carly muttered as she took one last glance at the dorm lounge as the elevator doors were closing.

"Of course they do, most of us are big fans of iCarly." Melanie smiled.

The elevator doors opened, we arrived at Melanie's floor. Sam and Melanie took the lead to the dorm room.

They arrived at a door with a large 'A' and 'M' hot pink wooden letters stuck to the door. Melanie opened the door and they were given a 3 second view of the living room of the dorm, in which there was a nice lengthy plush sofa, flat screen TV, coffee table, and at the far corner was a breakfast table, stove, sink, microwave, refrigerator, and kitchen island, before their view was blocked by a girl with bright red hair that fell straight to her back, hugging Sam tightly.

"Saaaaaaaam!" She squealed.

"Hey Alex." Sam chuckled as she hugged back before she added, "You're kinda choking me Al."

"Oh sorry." Alex chuckled. She let go of Sam and notice the rest of the iCarly gang. "Oh my gosh, you're Carly and you're Freddie!" She said as she once more squealed and gave both of them a hug.

Carly chuckled, "You must be Alex."

"Yeah." She said as she let go of the two. She placed a lock of her bright red hair behind her ear as Carly looked at her more closely. She had bright red hair that was really straight, she has those nice side bangs, deep blue eyes, really pale skin, full lips, and was around 5"3. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a pink layered top and knee high fuchsia fur boots.

Carly smiled at Alex, she was nice and Carly already liked her. They all stood in silence for a while.

"Oh, sorry. Come in guys." Alex said as she stepped out of the doorway.

"Finally." Sam and Melanie chuckled.

"Okay, so Carly you will be staying with Sam on that room." Melanie said as she pointed to the room opposite the other two bedrooms. "Don't worry, the bed there has a pull out."

"Okay." Carly smiled as she and Sam made their way to their room for the next month.

Melanie turned to Freddie once the door shut behind Sam.

"Now YOU are coming with me to go to Josh and Aaron's room."

Alex chuckled as she waved at Freddie goodbye, "Hey say, hi to Aaron and Josh for me. Oh and tell Josh he still owes me a new Louis Vuitton handbag."

"Sure, sure." Melanie said as she ushered Freddie out of their dorm room.

* * *

They went back down the elevator to the lounge and out the door. They walked together quietly, awkwardness seeping through the two of them.

"So…" Freddie said to break the awkward silence.

Melanie chuckled. "How about we do this again?"

Freddie's thoughts immediately raced back to their kiss on the club so he instinctively pulled back a little and a look of shock pierced his face. Melanie wasn't fazed by his reaction, she merely raised an eyebrow at it.

"I meant introducing ourselves to each other. You never did formally meet me, since you kept thinking I was my sister." She said amused. Freddie blushed. "I'm Melanie Puckett, twin sister of Sam Puckett, I study here at PABS, and I, like you guys, are on my sophomore year." She said as she held out her hand.

"Freddie Benson, I go to Ridgeway High, tech producer for iCarly, best friend to Carly, and I don't know what to Sam." He gave a light chuckle with a hint of darkness in it as he shook her hand. Melanie's face softened at what he heard.

"You're her best friend too you know." She said as they continued on walking.

Freddie just shrugged and smiled a bit at the thought.

"I know you like her Freddie." Melanie chuckled as the neared a building as large as the girls' dorm, Freddie took it as the boys' dorm, it was a lengthy distance from the girls'.

Freddie nearly collided with a door with her unexpected words.

"I- what?" He stuttered as they entered the boys lounge. A lot of the boys turned to look at them, some greeted to Melanie or attempted to talk to her but she just waved them off, not taking her eyes off of Freddie.

"You. Like. Her. And I mean that as more than a friend Freddie." She chuckled as she pressed the 'up' button on the elevator.

"Wait- who?"

Melanie rolled her eyes as they stepped into the elevator. "Sam; who else?"

With that Freddie laughed out loud. "Oh, you… hahaha… think… ha… that I-… ah… like Sam?" He said in between laughs.

Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes. _Boys, so in denial. _She thought. They had arrived at the 4th floor and they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to Josh's dorm.

They walked quietly except for Freddie's occasional laughter. Soon enough they reached a plain door and Melanie opened it without bothering to knock.

"Melanie!" A guy who was sitting on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island fell off it, landing on his back.

"Josh." Melanie said nodding. "This is Freddie." She said as she gestured at me.

"Oh! From iCarly. Hey, we watch it you know. Your show is awesome." He, Josh, said as he got up and started to shake Freddie's hand.

"Your room is that way Freddie." Melanie said, pointing to the only door without caution signs and stops signs and all the other signs on it.

"Hey, hey. My dorm, I get to point out the rooms." Josh said.

Melanie laughed. "Fine, care to point me to where Aaron is?"

"There." He grumbled as he pointed towards to door with a large 'Parental Supervision: Explicit Content' sign on it.

"So… how does it feel like working with two hot girls?" Josh asked Freddie.

Freddie raised his eyebrows and looked at Josh with a little disgust.

"Ignore him." Melanie muttered as she walked past them and headed to Aaron's room.

"I know, I know. I get that look a lot when I ask those questions." Josh said as he jumped into the sofa. "Do you play?" Josh asked as he threw Freddie a wireless remote controller and pointed to the game console and flashing screen.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Aaron's room…_

Melanie walked in Aaron's room to see him lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with earphones stuck to his ears and his pearpod resting on his stomach.

Melanie moved quickly and quietly to his side, making sure that she was out of his peripheral vision. She grinned and blasted the volume on his pearpod.

"Crap!!" He shouted as fell off his bed and he yanked the earphones out of his ears. "What the hell?!" He shouted as he climbed back to his bed, flustered.

"Sam's here." Melanie said as she watched as Aaron's eyes visibly perked up.

"Seriously?? Cool." He said as he sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, hey and Freddie is here too." Melanie said as she watched his reaction from the corner of her eyes.

"That dude from iCarly that a lot of the girls here are fawning at?" He said frowning.

"For your information his hot and adorable and he is one of the rare people who could mix those two descriptions together perfectly." Melanie said as she took Aaron's pillow and whacked him with it repeatedly. "And yes, that 'dude'." She said rolling her eyes as she dropped the pillow.

"Ah." Aaron said as he lowered the volume of his blaring earphones and stuck it back on his ears. He fluffed the pillow and he lay back down on his bed.

Melanie grabbed one of his earphones and yanked them out of his ears. "What do you think you're doing??" She hissed.

"uhm… listening to music?" Aaron stated innocently.

"Fine. Be that way." Melanie said as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly and left his room.

Aaron chuckled at her expression as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Ahhh…**

**Don't you like Aaron? I think he's cool and awesome. And wait till you here how hot he is. LOL.**

**( : ¡****¡****¡**** s ****ʍ**** ə ᴉ**** ʌ ****ə**** ɹ**


End file.
